The present invention relates to a temperature sensor including a temperature-sensing element such as a thermistor element or a platinum (Pt) resistance element.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294107 discloses a temperature sensor for sensing temperature of exhaust gas or the like of a motor vehicle or the like, wherein the temperature sensor uses a phenomenon that resistance of a thermistor or platinum resistance element varies according to its temperature. In such a temperature sensor, a thermistor element for temperature sensing includes a thermistor sintered body and a pair of element electrode wires made of platinum or the like. As shown in FIG. 3 of this document, each element electrode wire and a corresponding one of sheath core wires (electrode wires) are set to extend in a longitudinal direction, and overlap with each other in the longitudinal direction, and welded to each other at two points, for taking an electric signal from the thermistor element. The welded product is installed inside a protector tube that is a tube having a bottom and is made of metal; the remaining internal space is filled with a kind of cement such as aluminum cement; and lead wires are taken out through a rear end opening of the protector tube, wherein the lead wires are connected to the sheath core wires, thus completing the temperature sensor.